Not So Drunken Confessions
by calleighstorres
Summary: Ryan doesn't expect her to arrive at his place while he's pitying himself with a bottle of whiskey. CaRWash. Includes mini spoilers.


**Authors Notes: Inspired by your classic drunken revelation storyline! A drunken man that doesn't show any emotion - interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything XD**

* * *

Ryan was sat on his couch, a little tipsy, having drank quite a bit of whiskey already. That day at work hadn't been anything too shabby. Just another case with a killer put behind bars. He'd done his job and may have had a drink or two in the past few hours since getting home. That day, Ryan had been asked a question that raised a certain memory he wasn't sure he wanted to remember. They said they'd drop it. But she was with _him_ now. So did it really matter anymore?

The newest CSI, Walter Simmons, had mentioned to the higher ranking CSI about his relationship with Calleigh. Ryan told him that they were, once, closer... but he couldn't do anything about what they had at that moment. It wasn't something he had any control over. Of course Ryan hadn't told his friend everything. He wouldn't tell anyone, as long as she didn't. They agreed to forget about it. _Why did he keep thinking about it? _Wolfe didn't even know.

Maybe it was the alcohol.

Or what Walter had implicated with his suggestive nature that there was some kind of barrier between them.

Jesse wasn't sure what it was, but, he didn't think Ryan would really want to say. It must've happened a while ago. Otherwise he would be less touchy on th situation and how it's been brought up. Cardoza already knew that whatever it was, it was personal. And caused a bit of tension surrounding the other people on the team.

Why Ryan didn't want to talk about it? Because it was exactly that. He fell for his partner. His colleague. And he'd done his best to hide it. Luckily, he knew how to act. Somewhat. A night out at the bar together had ended up in a one night stand. They'd slept together. Let themselves be one with one another. That night, they were drunk, but not wasted enough to be completely memory ridden. They knew what happened that night. How they ended up in bed together, clothes scattered all over the floor. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure that out.

After that, they had agreed that nothing else was going to happen. That staying friends was better for the both of them. But with every sip of the whiskey, his mind began to disagree. He hadn't ever gotten over Calleigh. And it wasn't sleeping together that had changed anything. Even before then, he knew he was falling. _Hard. _

He was sure that he'd couldn't keep holding on this way. She wasn't interested and never would even consider dating him. Which he had already mentally established. Ryan was sure Calleigh was way out of his league. But every relationship he had, always went to flames. Maybe it was because he wouldn't settle for something serious with someone he didn't trust. Which wouldn't be hard to believe. He didn't open up to anyone. Express how he felt. His meditative expression usually said it all.

Ryan hadn't had a drink for a good two hours. He'd been sitting there, thoughtfully, asking himself rhetorical questions in wonder. Wonder of what he was doing. Feeling the way he did about someone he couldn't have. He had sobered up enough to be considered 'slightly tipsy' as opposed to drunk. Which was better. In hindsight.

It was the knock at his door that caught him off guard. He stretched out his arms and walked over to the door, whiskey bottle held in his other hand as he opened the door. There stood a casually dressed Calleigh Duquesne. "Is it a bad time?" "No- no, not at all." He stuttered, putting the bottle down and gesturing for her to come inside.

Calleigh nodded. She entered his place and took off her heels, followed by her windbreaker. The blonde did it as a habit. Because she'd been to Ryan's place a lot, when they were 'close friends'. She'd gotten so used to complying to his OCD, that she naturally did all the things she'd do at Ryan's. Her boyfriends would be confused by her behavior sometimes. That's because they didn't know Ryan. And what he did to make an impact in her life.

The two sat down on the couch and faced one another in silence. A peace that needed to be disturbed. "So, what brings you to my place at 9?" Ryan sat patiently, staring her in the eyes with his warm toned green ones. Calleigh had heard he'd been a little off. She was thinking it might of been about them. Because someone brought it up. "How do you feel about me?"

Ryan gave her a skeptical look. "How do I know you're not going to ask that only to break my heart. I'd rather suffer in silence." He stated, folding his arms across his chest. The blonde didn't want to break his heart. She had never wanted to. In fact, she came because she missed him. Calleigh didn't know how to tell him that. Especially when they hadn't been as close as they once were.. "Because I know you. And you know me."

He sighed. "You wouldn't come here.. unless you had a valid reason." Calleigh nodded with a gentle smile. She needed to know what this thing was. If it was something.. or nothing. One answer would have her walking out that door while another would make her heart race. Either one, it was based on what he said. But she knew he'd been keeping something. And whatever it was.. it was driving him away from her. Which wasn't at all what she wanted.

"Calleigh, you know that from the first day I saw you.. I was amazed by your natural beauty. Then when you began to speak, I found myself attracted to so much more than that. The southern accent that becomes thicker when you tease. Or your cute, contagious laugh. Your inner beauty, as well as your outer, being just as perfect. I know.. I've messed up a lot. And you're too good for someone like me. But I've fallen. I did the one thing I said I wouldn't do. It was never about sleeping together. I'd fallen for you long before our 'arrangement' and I wouldn't change a thing..."

Ryan took her hand into his. "Cal.." He wanted to say it. He really did. But the words were shaky on his tongue. Calleigh knew how he felt. And those were the words that would make her stay. But it was much deeper than she could've ever thought was possible. Ryan let down his guard and poured his heart out. He meant it too. It was the look in his eyes. _Smoldering_. They definitely knew the other so well that they didn't even need words when the expressions said it all.

"Ryan," She squeezed his hand and smiled. It was her turn to finally tell him the truth. While they had the moment to. He kept his gaze on her. The blonde was about to tell him and he didn't want to keep her from saying it. He needed to hear what he wanted to. So he knew that this was worth it. That it was what he wanted.

"I can't begin to say how happy I am that you came into my life. I know I did resent you at first.. but I couldn't stay mad. You were so willing to help and didn't do it for your own sake. You took my dad's case for the reason any good criminalist should. To get to the bottom of the mystery that lay within the case. It was a rare occurrence, someone so humble and able to get through being labelled as the 'new kid' on the scene. As I got to know you more and more.. I began to realise that you weren't as shallow as everybody assumed. Beneath all that emotionless face was the Ryan Wolfe that wasn't Officer or CSI Wolfe. It was a man, handsome and kind, who lived up to his name being loyal and smart. You always seemed to sense a problem with the 'bad boys' I got with, like you knew when I was going to get hurt. There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought you cared.."

He shyly nodded. "You always cared. That's why you didn't let go so easily. Because you were ready to fight for me.. and.." Both CSIs were holding back tears of their own. All these words. The love that came with it. Calleigh and Ryan were so in love they didn't even realise it. Ryan loved Calleigh. Calleigh loved Ryan. And they never hadn't.

"I love you, Ryan. That's why I came here." She whispered softly.

Ryan placed a careful hand on her face. "I love you too, Cals. I always have." He replied, placing a soft kiss on her other cheek.

They weren't such where their relationship would go from then on though it didn't seek to matter anymore. As long as they knew where they were and what they wanted to be, the future would happen and whatever happens.. will happen.

All it took was a few drinks and some wishful thinking, you could say.

_fin. _


End file.
